When It Rains
by tsuchifuru
Summary: ...it pours. Zexion-centric stories, with slight pairings in later chapters.
1. In which a discussion is held

This is another idea of mine. Don't be repulsed by the Luxord. Please. He doesn't appear much in the rest of the story.

Oh, this mainly focuses around Zexion, around the time right before Marly gets there. But it's not Marluxia/Zexion. Nor is it Zemyx. But you can take it that way, I guess.

Oh, the disclaimer, right…uhh…I disclaim. Square owns them. Here we go!

* * *

It had been a rainy sort of spring morning in The World That Never Was; if the flowers that were planted there did not die immediately upon being exposed to the nothing-air, they would be rejoicing in the revelry of the first rain since the warmer months had come. Luxord had fallen asleep the night before listening to the rain fall on the roof, like a thousand tiny diamonds on the Castle. The next morning, the rain was still drumming down, at full force, and it didn't look like it would stop any time soon.

He had been awoken that morning by a squeal of purest delight from his neighbor. Since Luxord's arrival to the World two months ago, he was still surprised by Demyx's frequent, joyous laughter. Joyous. Did the Ninth member know nothing of their situation? There was no joy to behold in the lack of a heart.

"How old is he?" Luxord asked, later that morning. Xigbar and Lexaeus looked up from their coffee and newspapers, respectively. The three of them sat in the library, circled around a table with their assignments spread out forebodingly.

"How old is who?" Xigbar asked, returning to his warm mug of coffee.

"Number Nine." Luxord said. He looked out the window down to the courtyard, at the blond little nobody half-dancing in the rain below.

"I believe he's…seventeen. He'll be eighteen next week, though." Lexaeus replied calmly, skimming a paragraph in the newspaper and then folding it up to look over his assignment. Luxord gaped, turning away from the window back to his comrades.

"What?! _Eighteen_? The boy acts like he's less than fourteen! He can't b-Xigbar, what's wrong?" Luxord asked, for Xigbar had been staring at his coffee with a sad, wistful look on his scarred face.

Xigbar sighed, "You know, he didn't always act that way. He actually used to be way more mature. He's only been like this for maybe four or five months before you got here."

"Really? So He's going through a phase or something?" Luxord asked.

Xigbar turned to Lexaeus, who had been reading over his assignment quietly, trying to ignore the two.

"Hey, Lex," Xigbar said wheedlingly, "How 'bout you inform our newest member of that little incident?" Lexaeus looked up from the papers.

"I wasn't there, remember? I was in London at the time, researching those chimney-sweeping Heartless." Lexaeus retorted.

"Well, what happened, then?" Luxord asked.

"Well," Xigbar began, "Demmy wasn't always like as…happy-dancy-singy as he is now." Lexaeus added, "Mmm, quite the depressed child. Xigbar, let's tell him."

Xigbar nodded, "But you know, after this, you might not like our Number Six as much as you did before."

"I'm ready to take that chance." Luxord promised.

* * *

Okay, this isn't over! This is just chapter, like, negative-one. There's more to come and it'll be a lot more interesting, I hope. Please review!!


	2. In which there is a sense of urgency

"Well, y'all know that when Demmy got here, he was a fresh out of the sea, right?" Xigbar began, "Apparently he got really depressed after he realized that he could never go back to having his fins."

"That's not entirely true," Lexaeus commented, "It wasn't just the fins. It was a lot more." He turned to Xigbar, "We all go through it differently – becoming a Nobody. Depression was just a way to let his physical body adjust. Unfortunately, since he was still so recently born, his feelings had not all died out yet. So it affected him mentally _and_ physically."

Luxord stared off into space and nodded. "Continue." And Xigbar continued:

* * *

It was a terribly rainy night, with a full-on lightning storm. Demyx had gone up to his room early from the meeting claiming to have felt ill – and he looked it – awfully pale. Xemnas had sent another member, Axel, to see if Demyx was all right, and Axel reported that Demyx was asleep. All was well.

So Zexion did not expect to hear, as he walked downstairs from the rooftops to his room, Demyx's soft quiet cries. He carefully stepped closer, not wanting to startle the Nocturne, especially in this state

Upon opening the door, Zexion saw Demyx crying on his bed, curled up like a hurt child. The Schemer said nothing and Demyx took no notice of his presence. When he did see Zexion, he gasped and hurriedly brushed off his tears with his sleeve, which was of no use – they were followed by fresh ones. The hurt look in Demyx's eyes was oddly familiar to Zexion, who had worn it often as Ienzo. Mimicking Elaeus's actions in those circumstances, he walked over to The Nocturne, sat down next to him, and drew his arms around him in a circle. He had no idea where the need to do that came from, though; normally he hated being touched or even near people. To his slight surprise, Demyx snuggled up against him, arms around Zexion desperately. Like a lost child.

"What's with all of this crying?" Zexion asked, feeling more and more uncomfortable every second. Demyx sniffled and looked up at Zexion. His voice was quiet and sad and yet still songlike.

"Zexion, I…I don't want to do this anymore – be a Nobody…I just want to…" he sniffled again and rubbed his eyes and said nothing more.

"Just want to what?"

"Die" Demyx whispered.

* * *

Zexion panicked a bit – he knew he shouldn't have left Demyx alone, but he _needed_ to do this. It was a simple potion after all; one that Lexaeus would sometimes would make Vexen drink when he was too absorbed in his studies. It produced a deep and peaceful sleep, and Zexion knew that despite Demyx's needing more help than just a sleeping potion, it would buy him some time to think over what to do about this sticky situation – at least until morning when, even in this nothing-world, the darkness's frightening effects seemed to lessen. If only Lexaeus was there, he could help them both, but alas – he was far away, and Vexen was fast asleep. So Zexion mixed the potion very carefully but quickly, so that it emitted a soft blue glow that reminded him of the sea.

Thankfully, Demyx had not moved from the spot Zexion had left him at. Demyx looked up listlessly when the potion bottle was placed in his hands as Zexion sat down on the white blankets next to him.

"What's this?" he asked slowly. Zexion though for a moment.

"I'm not telling you. Just drink it, Number Nine." He said.

"Okay—"

"It's poison." Zexion suddenly said, surprised at the words he'd just spoken. He knew that they weren't true, but for a moment, it felt almost real. And in a world of things-that-are-not, it was rather disquieting to learn that lies felt the truest.

Demyx looked at Zexion for a long time. Then, suddenly, he smiled faintly, pulled Zexion's head toward his, and very softly kissed his cheek. Zexion mused that Demyx smelled a little like bubble soap and sweet, sweet dreams.

"Thank you, Zexion. You're the one who's been nicest to me, ever since I first came here. So…thank you." He said, and he drank the potion. It didn't take long to take effect – Demyx soon fell sleeping right into his soft pillows. Zexion watched him there for a while, then got up and tucked the blankets in around the Nocturne. Returning to his own bed, he felt that although the world was far from being all right, it had been remedied in the smallest way.

But Zexion woke up that night, which was not odd for him, with an unusual presentiment. Something was wrong. But he fell asleep once again before remembering what it was.

* * *

As for most mornings, Zexion was usually the first one up, even if he'd barely slept at all. He would pull some socks on his feet – the floors of the Castle were cold- and go down to the kitchens to make breakfast, and he'd watch the others come down from their rooms. But on this day, Zexion was greeted by Xemnas's ghostly morning figure, which was already drifting down the halls. He turned around.

"Ah, Number Six," he yawned, "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, sir. And yourself?" Zexion replied, not really looking him in the eye. Xemnas didn't seem to notice.

"Some rather unsettling dreams." Xemnas's hair was stuck up on one side from sleep, but oddly it made him look rather ethereal. However, he also had the little marks on his cheek that came from sleeping on a pillow's folds, which made him look extremely childish. For a moment, he looked just like Xehanort and looked truly childlike – the same child who had seduced the minds of five other children long ago. He wrenched himself out of his reveries for a moment – there was business that needed attending to.

"Do you know when Lexaeus will be back? I'd like to speak with him." He asked

"I couldn't say. He's off in London now, isn't he? You know how he loves to sketch things – oh, make me a cup of that, too, will you?" Xemnas mused upon seeing Zexion fill a kettle with water. Zexion suddenly felt odd, a prickling feeling, but he shook it off. Ienzo was a thing of the past.

Then he remembered. _Demyx. Demyx ,Demyx oh, no – he'd given him the potion last night and…he needed to leave, now. Go check on Demyx. He might already be awake…and dead._

"Something wrong, Zexion?" Saix's still-dreaming voice called from somewhere in his subconscious. The Diviner half-floated down the stairs to them. He was dripping wet. Xemnas stared, puzzled.

"It's still raining." Saix said. Xemnas laughed. Zexion hadn't moved from his place.

"I just remembered something very important. Please excuse me." Zexion quietly said, absently handing the kettle to Xemnas.

_Please, Demyx, don't be dead._ Zexion actually teleported up to Demyx's room – which was not a wise thing to do considering that he very rarely teleported and it took a lot of energy, so when Zexion arrived, he nearly fell over but grabbed onto the doorknob to steady himself. He turned the knob and entered the room.

* * *

a/n: lol, Suspense! I _finally_ typed up this chapter (it had been scattered in many pieces in different notebooks, many of which were at school)

I was listening to KOKIA's "Il Mare Dei Suoni" as I was writing this. I love that song soooo much….Y'all need to listen to it – it's pretty and sad, like Zexion.

As usual, please review!! I don't mind constructive criticism. I'm still new to fanfiction. Tips would be great.


	3. In which Demyx becomes lost

Demyx was still asleep when Zexion got there, and the Schemer thanked his lucky stars; the situation _could_ still be resolved. He began to ponder what he could do in the time he had before Demyx awoke. Would he be upset that Zexion had not _actually_ poisoned him…or would he start crying again? Zexion hoped for the former – he'd had a lot of experience talking to fury _like Xemnas and Xehanort and Ansem_ but disliked trying to console others _like Even, even when the boy was crying and bleeding from whatever Xehanort had done to him. _

There was an odd lull in the rain and the World was quiet as a graveyard. He could hear his own breath, and if he _had_ a heart, he knew he'd hear its beating. It was then that Zexion noticed that there seemed to be something wrong with Demyx, something odd about how he was breathing. Zexion peered closer, growing increasingly worried. _Was Demyx breathing at all?!_

_Yes. Barely. _

The next moment it seemed that Zexion was running down the stairs to the Proof of Existance, and from there to Vexen's room. The Chilly Academic was asleep at his desk, head pillowed by a thick book. After some gentle shaking, he woke to face a very worried Zexion.

"Something's wrong with Number IX." He began.

Zexion heard them talking from behind the door, and he sincerely hoped that none of them would open the door soon, as that was where his head was shoved up against to listen to his superiors. He had made up a lie, _albeit a very believable lie_, about his going up to Demyx's room to find him very unconscious. They spoke in hushed tones, behind doors, and Zexion tried desperately to listen. From the low tones, he guessed Xemnas was speaking.

"…a coma?" Xemnas whispered, puzzled.

"So it seems. Or deep unconsciousness, I'm not really sure. But it's odd still that he just fell into one. Nothing really _wrong_ with him to begin with." Vexen muttered, finishing his examination of the child, "And where exactly were you saying that Zexion fit into this mess?"

Lexaeus's deep and rumbling voice appeared in the conversation.

"I have my ideas of what happened to him."

"What?" Now Saix's still-dreaming voice joined in, "Is he responsible?" Saix had a strange fascination with responsibility.

"I think that our Schemer knows more about this than he lets on. Did you speak to him already?" Lexaeus continued grimly.

From behind the door, Zexion suddenly felt very chilled. At least, thanks to overhearing this, he'd have some time to think up a good excuse for what had happened. He just hoped that Xemnas wasn't going to be the one who talked to him. _After all, Xehanort had been very good at getting Ienzo to spill secrets, like tea from a china cup._

"…No…but I will soon. What makes you think it's him?" Xemnas asked. Zexion sighed inwardly. Maybe, he thought, he just shouldn't hope for anything anymore.

"Zexion is an interesting child," Lexaeus continued still, "A suspicious number of incidents have been connected to him. You know…those Heartless in Halloween Town, the incident in Agrabah, even the first time he teleported…"he lowered his voice, "And I know that he and Demyx have gotten into an odd situation before, remember when we told him to help him get used to walking on earth? Disastrous for the both of them. Nobodies aren't supposed to get that much emotion built up inside – it's impossible – but even I felt like something was very wrong. There was a certain…pressure or something building up from that point on –" _Zexion suddenly felt rather ill - How did he know about that? _"– Just like when Xehanort let the Heartless loose for the first time. Did you feel that power?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Vexen reflected.

"You do have some good points there. I never thought of it that way, Lexaeus, but…his power's never really manifested, so you're saying that it might be starting to?" Xemnas mused.

"Well, I sure wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of whatever his power is, if it's capable of _this_." Vexen said, jerking his head toward the comatose Number IX.

"In that case, I'll be on my toes," Xemnas said, getting up from the bookshelf he'd been sitting on, "If I'm not back within an hour, Saix, Come get me. I have to speak to Number VIII about his mission, and I don't plan on being late."

* * *

"Axel never went on a mission, by the way." Xigbar muttered, "I asked him about it the next day, and he had no clue what I was talkin' about."

"What?! Xemnas just made that up, then?" Luxord asked. This organization was getting more and more interesting. Or perhaps more and more disturbing. He wasn't sure.

Lexaeus nodded. "For the first time (and not the last time either, mind you) Xemnas was afraid of Zexion, with good reason."

"Interesting…continue with the story, please." Luxord said, readjusting his stiff legs underneath him.

"Oh, yeah, where was I…" Xigbar mumbled.

* * *

"Yes, of course, Sir." Saix bowed, his long hair falling into his eyes. Xemnas stared for a moment at him and left. Zexion heard the sound of footsteps and quickly got out from the doorway and half-teleported to the other side of the room. _He wished that he'd stop teleporting on such whims – even a few meters of space lost in teleportation made his head hurt – this time it was much worse than before_. Holding onto the doorknob, he steadied himself and rubbed his eyes. Xemnas appeared in the doorway, looking tired - more than usual.

"Zexion," Xemnas began his talk, "How are you feeling?"

_That was unexpected._

"Um…just fine, Xemnas." He searched his head for more words; he did not find them.

"Oh, that's odd. You look a little…strange. Pale." Apparently Xemnas was not blessed with words today either. "I thought it would be a good time to send you on a mission."

Zexion muttered something about not being able to fight, but Xemnas couldn't really hear him. "You won't have to fight much, minded you keep your wits about you. Besides, I know that Saix has been testing your shapeshifting skills and you've improved markedly since last time."

"…Where do you intend to send me?" Zexion saw through the charade, and was anxious. What if it was somewhere where his power was weakened…it seemed just like Xemnas to do something like that.

Xemnas half-smiled. "You'll be sent to Wonderland. You will stay there for three days observing and fighting heartless, and give this," Xemnas handed Zexion a letter, "to the Queen of Hearts."

Zexion didn't say anything, giving a slight nod to Xemnas to show he understood. He knew that it was no ordinary mission; it was a pointless venture and they were sending him away lest he do something more dreadful. He was silent and Xemnas glanced anxiously at a silvery pocketwatch. Zexion had a bad feeling that the watch had once belonged to an inhabitant of Wonderland, but he did not remember whose it had been.

"Well, Number VI, I think that you should leave at about six o'clock tonight. You'll be able to make yourself something for dinner, I'm sure."

"Yes," Zexion said softly, thinking about the task at hand, "I'll go up to my room to pack some things for the journey, then."

Xemnas nodded and walked up the long staircase to the Proof of Existance. Zexion watched him walk up the stairs when he called, "Xemnas?"

Xemnas turned around, so that his amber eyes met Zexion's own blue ones. The Schemer looked at his feet for a moment, and then quietly asked, in a strange sort of voice, "Do you think that Number IX is going to be all right?"

Xemnas quickly turned away and hurried back up the stairs without saying a word. Zexion gave an exasperated sigh and sank down upon the stiff armchair near the window. He didn't move for a while, trying to get some of his energy back from the teleporting. He closed his eyes in quiet solace. He heard the rain start up again, in full force. It was quiet in the room, and if not for his anxiety, he'd think it was almost peaceful in the castle. This quiet was interrupted by n apprehensive Saix hurrying into the room.

"He went upstairs." Zexion muttered, anticipating the Diviner's question. Saix teleported instantly, leaving behind an ephemeral black fog. Saix was experienced at this – he'd been able to teleport himself almost as soon as Xemnas taught him how to. As Zexion slowly followed Xemnas's scent upstairs to the Proof of Existence, the fog disappeared as if it were dying. Zexion's feet suddenly felt cold, and for reasons he did not know himself, he pulled his black boots off, so that his bare feet were wet from the rain that had drifted through the open windows.

He had packed a few things to help him on his journey – some extra clothes, an umbrella, a little tent – yet...he could not leave. Something was missing. He stepped on the panel with the little blue sitar on it and walked into the Nocturne's room. He watched Demyx breathe slowly. Zexion was not sure of how long it was until he left; there seemed to be a calming force emitted by the little musician and he liked the feeling of being near it.

It was raining in Wonderland. Zexion braced himself. It was going to be a long journey.

Vexen was folding blankets in Demyx's room when he saw the Nocturne's icy-blue eyes gazing up at him, with a stare that was absolutely horror-struck.

Zexion had been right. Something _was_ wrong with Number IX.

* * *

A/n : mmhmm, cliffhanger.

Sorry for the long wait - I had to do a massive research paper. Fortunately, it was about Lewis Carroll, so it was rather inspirational.

Other inspiration for this was listening to Frou Frou songs backwards. And Evanescence backwards. Those ones were a little weirder.

I noticed that last chapter had 1,337 words in it. So it was pretty 1337, I guess. Lucky me. :)


	4. In which Zexion becomes lost

Zexion had never regarded the rain as an extremely pleasant thing. Ienzo had enjoyed it; rain was refreshing to the littlest apprentice, but _Zexion_ never felt this way. Not anymore. His black boots squelched through the mud along the endless path, and he could feel rainwater against his toes. He sighed – now he'd need new shoes when he got back.

It had been quietly drizzling when he had gotten to Wonderland, but by two hours later, the rain was pouring from the heavens. Zexion's miserable umbrella barely sheltered him from the light rain, and now the wind had gotten so fierce that rain was blown into his face regardless of the umbrella.

The Queen's house was nowhere to be found. Zexion considered the fact that all Xemnas wanted him to do was…not be where the rest of them were. He stopped walking and put the umbrella down; it made no difference to him getting absolutely soaked in this downpour. So he simply walked along the muddy path, following a little picket fence, until he reached a little garden, in which there was a large table set out.

He knew he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere, because he knew exactly where he was now – he was in the middle of a Mad Tea Party – in full swing in spite of the rain – and he wanted to turn around and leave the moment he realized this.

Much to his ever-increasing dismay, he had been seen by the hosts. The man in a hat motioned for him to join them, and he did, hoping that they could tell him exactly where to go.

The tea cups were no longer filled with tea, but mostly with water, and the tea had overflown into the pools of water covering the table. The rabbit offered him a plate of very soggy-looking sandwiches, which he politely refused. Before they could speak, he began to.

"Where does the Queen of Hearts live?" he asked the rabbit. The rabbit was interrupted by the man wearing the hat.

"The Queen?!" the hatter gasped, "Why would you want to go find her? She's been in such a terrible mood lately Flamingo feathers everywhere and nothing but rain!"He turned to look into Zexion's eyes "And sir, I don't believe you've told us your name, which is a very rude thing to do."

"Indeed! Introductions are the most important part of the conversation!"

"My name is of no relev—" Zexion began, but he was interrupted by the rabbit again, who really seemed to like butting in on conversations.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked. Zexion ignored him, though in the back of his mind he began to formulate an answer.

"If you'd please," the Schemer asked again, "I need to find the Queen of Hearts, to deliver a letter of utmost importance, and your cooperation would be _greatly_ appreciated."

"Have you asked _the letter_ where her house is?" asked the hatter. Zexion shook his head.

"Ah, good! Letters always give me the wrong directions." The hatter muttered.

"But the house she was in last time doesn't seem to exist any longer." Zexion sighed. The hatter looked worried.

"Then…the house is not in the garden?" He asked, removing his hat to scratch his head. Zexion shook his head again.

"Then we've no idea where she is!" the rabbit declared. At this point, the Cloaked and Very Wet Schemer got up out of the chair and left. He had no time to puzzle overnonsense. Not in this rain, or by what illuminated the sky, this lightning either.

* * *

"Xigbar, can you skip most of Zexion's adventures?" Lexaeus asked," They don't affect the story much – all he does is gets lost…er. Is 'loster' the right word?" he muttered, turning to Luxord, who shook his head.

"Fine. You just don't appreciate my wonderful storytelling abilities." Xigbar huffed.

"What happened to Demyx?" Luxord asked, with curiosity. Xigbar smiled in a way that made Luxord almost regret asking.

* * *

"Where am I?" The little nobody asked, seemingly scared to death of Vexen, who seemed just as confused as him. Vexen looked at him for a moment before asking.

"Demyx…ummm…" he ventured. The little nobody looked more confused than ever.

"Where's Demyx?! Is it somewhere bad? I don't remember coming here – I don't remember…" suddenly Demyx looked up at Vexen with wide eyes, "I…I don't remember anything! Who are you? Why am I here?"

Vexen stared. Then finally, he called into the hallway, "Xeeeeeemnaaaaas!"

Xemnas appeared before the scientist finished his call. Vexen pointed at Demyx. "We've got a _big_ problem here."

Later, Demyx overheard a bunch of scary people talk in whispers about him. He still didn't know much - apparently he had been a part of this group, but...something about potions and someone named Zexion...made him forget all about it.

He curled up on his bed. He was scared, and, as it was for everything else, he had no idea why.

* * *

By now, Zexion was less concerned with staying out of the rain than finding a place to take shelter under, which was easier said than done. Wonderland, as the Schemer observed, seemed to be composed of tall grass and large papery flowers that offered little actual protection from the stinging cold water. His feet ached and his surroundings began to all look the same…

Finally, he found a ring of mushrooms. Struggling through the heavy rain, he half-collapsed underneath one, pulled off his ruined boots and pulled up his hood.

Before he had time to wonder what to do next, he was asleep.

He was awoken by a sound that he'd never heard before. Although he quickly collected his thoughts _in case he had to fight the thing making the sound off_, he was startled by an enormous caterpillar sticking its head under the mushroom. It didn't seem to be very surprised. Maybe oddly-dressed blue-haired people camped out under its mushroom all the time. It nonchalantly crawled back to the cap; Zexion realized that the sound came from its many feet. Ienzo would have thought it was cute. Zexion did not. It was He ventured out from under the mushroom, and came face-to-face with the caterpillar.

"Who are You?" It asked.

"I am Number VI of the Organization XIII. I am looking for the Queen of Hearts, to deliver a letter to her." He stuck to the same speech he'd given to the Hatter and the Hare. The caterpillar scrutinized him, spending a lot of time looking at his head.

"Well, you don't really look like much of a threat, even if you're in the Organization. I've seen them…no, you're not like them at all. I'm much bigger than you, and you don't look very strong." He said. Zexion was embarrassed – most of that was true – but he prepared to fight the caterpillar if it turned bad. But it yawned.

"Do you know where the Queen is?" Zexion asked. He was surprised how calm he was despite being insulted – perhaps it was the fact that the caterpillar was the sort of unthreatening thing one would squish against the pavement. Or maybe it was the extra sleep.

"Oh, her. Just go down that road, 'till you see a big house. Can't miss it. She's there." It said. It had turned on its side and seemed to lose interest in the human near it. Zexion stared for a moment, thanked it and left.

He was actually welcomed to the Queen's house, given a sweet-smelling cup of tea, and thanked for his trouble finding the new house by a white rabbit. Maybe his luck was turning around after all.

Now all he needed to do was leave. He actually had time to enjoy the rose gardens on the way out. And at the end of the little hedge wall was his friend Lexaeus. Finally, things were turning out well. Lexaeus was so kind to inform him that things were not as he'd thought.

Things were not turning out well.

* * *

A/n: Finally!! Sorry for the wait - I've been busy, mostly on vacation and reading Loveless and writing a bunch of stuff for that instead. But don't worry; I'm planning to do about five more chapters for this!

Oh, and I officially disclaim the Wonderland dudes and the riddle as Lewis Carroll's. Felt like I should put that here.

Happy Fourth 'o July! It's the first time in my life that I haven't seen the fireworks on the 4th...kinda sad...but I guess I'll just see fireworks at Disneyland.

Reviews would be much appreciated and would make me get the next chapter up here faster.


End file.
